Skill
Skills describe the various actions, bonuses, and abilities that each character has available to them. The majority of a player's move on any given turn consists of choosing which skills to use. Skills are typically listed on a character's stat sheet or in the game's rules. Class Skills Some skills, especially passive skills, are closely associated with a particular Servant class. It's generally a safe assumption that any member of a particular class will have at least one of the corresponding class skills, though members of other classes (or even Masters) may sometimes possess them as well. List of Class Skills * Magic Resistance: Provides additional defense against magical attacks or special effects. Associated with the Knight Classes, most particularly Saber. * Perception: Provides vision into nearby areas, or allows the holder to more easily locate characters that are hidden. Associated most strongly with Archer. * Independent Action: Allows the holder to survive without a Master, or provides benefits for them while they are separated from their Master. Associated most strongly with Archer. * Battle Continuation: Allows the holder to survive attacks that would otherwise have killed them. Associated most strongly with Lancer. * Protection from Arrows: Provides additional defense against ranged attacks. Associated most strongly with Lancer. * Riding: Allows the holder to ride vehicles or animals, providing various bonuses. Associated most strongly with Rider. * Item Creation: '''Allows the holder to create consumable items or equipment. Associated most strongly with Caster. * '''Territory Creation: Allows the holder to warp the terrain in their favour, often changing an area completely. Associated most strongly with Caster. * Mad Enhancement: Provides a large increase to the holder's stats, usually with a downside preventing or mandating certain actions. Associated most strongly with Berserker. * Presence Concealment: Allows the holder to hide more effectively than others. Associated most strongly with Assassin. Noble Phantasm A Servant's ultimate skill is called a Noble Phantasm. When used, a Noble Phantasm will have its name declared in Red Truth for all to see. In this way, Noble Phantasms are similar to the Command Spells that Masters possess. Common Skills In addition to the skills given to individuals, some skills are available to all Masters, all Servants, or both. These skills are called common skills. The common skills available are different in each War, and as such will typically be clearly listed in each War's rules. Skill Format While each War has slight variations in the way that skills are listed, many common elements exist. A typical skill will list some or all of the following components: * Name: '''An identifier for the skill. * '''Rank: A rough indication of the skill's power or utility. * Cost: The resource(s) that must be paid in order to use the skill. * Type or Tags: Identifiers that are often used to define how the skill interacts with other skills. * Target(s): Who the skill affects. * Requirements: '''Conditions that must be met before the skill can be used. * '''Effects or Damage: What the skill does. * Description: Background information about the skill, as well as what the skill will look like in the public update when it is used. In Canon In the Fate series, skills are less well-defined, and tend to cover a wide range of possible actions or passive effects. (WIP)